


National Meteor Watch Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Steve Rogers is a good boyfriend, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Tony is watching the meteor shower, but Steve's watching Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	National Meteor Watch Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 30th is National Meteor Watch Day. Celebrate by gathering friends and family together. Pull out a blanket in an open area and enjoy the night sky.

Steve couldn't keep the smile off of his face. They just got done driving three hours to an open field where it was dark and secluded enough to see the stars.

Apparently, there was talk about a big meteor shower happening, and as soon as Tony gotten word of it, that's all he talked about. He also talked about how upset he was that they weren't going to be able to see it due to the smog and lights in New York. 

Not liking how deflated Tony would get when he remembered that they weren't going to be able to watch it, Steve came up with a plan. He told Tony to get in the car, packed a blanket and a picnic, and started driving. For three hours.

As soon as they started driving off, Tony began trying to guess what it was that they were doing. About an hour-and-a-half in and Tony successfully guessed what it was. Ever since, Tony was like a kid in a candy store. 

He couldn't stop bouncing excitedly in his seat, telling Steve practically the entire history and science behind meteor showers. It honestly just made Steve more confident in what he was about to do tonight. 

Once they parked Steve's truck on the side of the road, Tony jumped out, going to he back where they put the blanket. Steve just chuckled before shaking his head and getting out himself; grabbing the picnic he packed on his way. 

Tony was already putting the blanket down where he deemed the best spot, looking up and giving Steve one of the most blinding smiles. Steve's insides couldn't help but melt at the sight. He did that. He made this man _that_ happy. He only hopes that Tony remains that happy, even after Steve does what he has planned. 

"So what time are we supposed to start seeing anything?" Steve asks, setting the basket down in the middle of the blanket before sitting down next to Tony.

"You usually don't start seeing anything until around midnight." Tony answers, Steve looking at his watch to see that they still had time.

"Well good news for us, we have an hour to eat the food I packed for us." Steve says, Tony giving a smile before scooting closer to Steve so that they were now pressed against each other.

Steve began pulling out all of the food and drinks, spreading them all out on the blanket for easy access. Tony sighed contently, laying his head on Steve's shoulder before picking through the food options.

Both men were content to just simply be, eating their food in silence and enjoying each other's presence. It was a nice feeling, to just be able to sit with the one you loved and not need to say anything to still enjoy your time together. 

They got so lost in eating together that Steve almost forgot why they were out there in the first place. That was, until the first meteor shot across the sky, effectively stealing Tony's attention away. 

Tony couldn't stop the gasp that came out of him, instantly looking up at the sky and waiting for more to shoot across. Tony's smile grew bigger and bigger the more meteors shot across. Soon the entire sky was filled with shooting stars, lighting everything up. 

Despite the beauty of it all, Steve couldn't bring himself to look away from Tony. He couldn't stop watching as his boyfriend's eyes darted all over the place, trying desperately to take everything in all at once.

Tony must have felt Steve staring at him, because he pried his eyes away from the sky, his smile not falling once when he looked over at Steve.

"You should make a wish, darling. Since there's thousands of shooting stars it's bound to come true." Steve says, his heart starting to pound. Now was the time to do it; that was the perfect segue in his mind.

Tony just laughed a little, hugging Steve's arm close to him as he closed his eyes, indulging Steve with the wish making. Tony opened his eyes after a few seconds, looking at Steve with one of the softest looks reserved only for him.

"What did you wish for?" Steve asks.

"Sorry, Sweetheart, no can do. If I tell you, then it won't come true." Tony denies. Steve was pretty sure his heart was palpitating at this point.

"I'll tell you my wish. Hopefully it comes true afterwards." Steve says, letting out a nervous chuckle before gently pulling his arm out of Tony's grip.

"Steve. wha-?" Tony asks, gasping instead of finishing his sentence when he saw what Steve was pulling out of his pocket. A small velvet box. 

"Tony, I honestly can't imagine my life without you, anymore. You're my whole life now. I know we joke about how you gave the Avengers a home, but I don't think you realize how true that is. You gave us a home. You gave _me_ a home. And now... now _you_ are my home. I don't care where we are, or where we're going in the future, as long as you're right next to me for the rest of our lives, I'm as happy as I can be. I guess what I'm trying to say is that my wish is for you to marry me. So, Anthony Edward Stark, will you do me the honor, of becoming my husband?"

By the time Steve was done with his speech, Tony was a mess. He had tears falling down his face and his brain was no longer working. All he could think over and over again was _Steve is proposing to me, he wants to marry me._

Because Tony's brain decided to take a trip at this exact moment, all he could do was nod, a sob escaping as he did so.

"Yes. _Yes!_ A million times yes." Tony says, Steve instantly pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was probably one of the worst ones they've given each other, but that was okay because it was all smiles. 

Once they pulled away, Steve opened up the velvet box, revealing a sleek golden band. With shaking hands, Steve took it out and slipped it on Tony's finger, Tony pulling him into another kiss afterwards. 

"I love you." Steve whispers, running his fingers over Tony's cheeks once they pulled away.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, wow, wow! A whole month of fics!! This is like my biggest accomplishment (we're ignoring the mental health break haha) It's crazy to think June is going to be done and gone now just like this series.
> 
> I am planning a story based on one of the fics in this series, but I've only just started planning so that'll be out in the near future. 
> 
> Another thing I'm planning for the future is another series styled like this one, and that will be out in December because I need lots of time to plan haha.
> 
> Thank you so so much to everyone that stuck around all month to read these fic. All of your kudos and comments were appreciated dearly and I just can't express how much it all means to me. Thank you again, s much, and I'll see you soon.


End file.
